The Mysterious Type
by Lori-Lori
Summary: Ren and Haruhi are new students at Ouran Private Academy. As chaos ensues, these two best friends are in for the spin of their life. HikaruxocxKaoru
1. Chapter 1

I tugged on Haruhi's sleeve. She turned and looked at me with an inquisitive gaze, "What is it Ren?"

I sighed looking around the library. It was incredibly loud, and since my first day, I could very well say there was not a lot I would miss when I left. Most of the girls and boys here weren't even studying- just flirting and conversing with friends. It annoyed me a little to see them all looking so care-free, but I supposed that it was better than having them all looking like they were depressed. Still, I wished that they would respect what they had a little more.

I blew a strand of dark hair out of my face, "Can we leave? I'm not getting anything done with this noise…"

Haruhi's big glasses flashed in the light, "yeah sure…. Damn these rich people…"

I picked up my books, shoving them into my bag. I buried my face into my warm scarf, sighing once more as I Haruhi grasped my hand to lead me out. My body moved sluggishly, and all I wanted to do was sleep, but I knew I had to study for an up-coming test. That was why I forced myself to stay awake through the entirety of last night.

It didn't help that I was burdened with low blood pressure. I felt my head swirl and I pulled Haruhi to a stop in front of me. She looked back with concern, knowing very well I wasn't the healthiest teenager around.

"You okay Ren-Chan?"

I nodded, muttering "Just need to catch my breath…"

Haruhi's brown eyes were wide as she stared at me, she reached up to place a hand on my forehead. "Did you get any sleep last night?" I shook my head, looking down. She sighed, "well… you don't have a fever thank god. Just take it easy- you should sleep a little when we find a quiet place to study…" I opened my mouth to reply but she cut me off with a narrow gaze. "Don't worry about your studies. You can copy my notes tomorrow, okay? You need to take care of yourself before anything else."

I looked at her, and nodded quietly again in submission. She had always taken care of me, and I knew she would never do anything to hurt me intentionally. Sometimes I wondered why she stuck around me so much. I was quiet, and more often than not I was rude. Not that I intended to be, I just always spoke my mind no matter what I was thinking, though I generally wasn't a talkative person. I only spoke when necessary, as I was used to only speaking to adults like teachers, but that was before Haruhi came into my life. She was kind, and so I let her be in my world.

She took my hand again, and after a few more moments we kept walking. We went up a flight of stairs when the libraries we checked were full. This time we would check the music rooms, but the first two were full before we came across the last one. Apparently it was abandoned, so we immediately assumed there wouldn't be anyone around to disturb us.

We guessed wrong in that department, for when Haruhi opened the doors…

" _Welcome_!"

Haruhi took one look at the five boys posing in front of us, and then her calm resolve snapped. She shuddered with with eyes, "This is a host club?!"

The identical boys looked at us with narrowed eyes, and spoke in sync "Oh wow, their boys!"

The guy with glasses -who stood next to the two- looked over at them, "Hikaru, Kaoru. I believe these young men are in the same class as you, aren't they?"

"Yeah, but they're shy, and they don't act very sociably so we don't know much about them," they shrugged, looking back at the man.

He paused, then smiled sharply, "well that wasn't very polite."

I felt like my feet were lead under the scrutinizing gazes of these young men. I kept a stoic gaze, but inside I felt like bolting, but Haruhi couldn't get the door to open for some reason.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club," he looked up at us, "Mr Honour students."

Then out of no-where the blond jumped up and exclaimed "What?" his blue eyes wide. He leered over at us with a curious, awe-filled gaze, "You must be Haruhi Fujioka and Ren Aozora! You're the exceptional Honour students we've heard about!"

Haruhi stopped fiddling with the door for a second, and I froze.

"H-how did you know our names?" she asked sheepishly. I took a step back, suddenly feeling very small.

"Why your infamous," the man from before spoke as if it were obvious. "It's not every day that a commoner gains entrance into our academy- let alone two in the same year. You must have an audacious nerve to fight hard enough to find your way into this school as honour students, Mr Fujioka, Mr Aozora."

"W-well ah, thank you I guess…"

The blonde slid our way, wrapping his arm around Haruhi, "Your welcome! Your heroes to other poor people Fujioka, Aozora. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy!"

Haruhi ticked, and then shuffled us away, but the idiot continued talking, practically waltzing in our direction.

"It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others."

Haruhi huffed, moving us away again, "I think your taking this poor thing too far."

"Spurred! Neglected! But that doesn't matter now," he stood straight. "Long live the poor!" He looked down at us, with a strangely sparkling atmosphere, "We welcome you poor men, to our world-" he spread his arms wide, "of beauty!"

Haruhi grabbed my hand and we walked away, "we're out of here…"

I felt an arm grab me and I was pulled back, but I didn't let Haruhi go and dragged her with me. The boy who pulled me was surprisingly strong, but when I looked at him, he looked no older than thirteen.

"Heeeey! Come back here Ren-Chan! Haru-Chan!" He smiled widely, "you must be like super heroes or something! That's so cool!"

Haruhi looked over my shoulder at him, "we're not hero's, we're honour students." Then she seemed to realize something and snapped, "and who are you calling Haru-Chan?!"

I patted her shoulder and she took in a few deep breaths to calm down. Once again that blonde idiot came back and spoke again.

"I never would have imagined the famous scholars would be so openly gay."

We froze and Haruhi whispered to me, "openly _what_?"

The blonde snapped his fingers, "so tell me what kind of guys you're both into! Do you like the strong-silent type? The boy Lolita? How 'bout the mischievous type? Or the cool type?"

I felt overwhelmed and took a step behind Haruhi, whispering "Haru these guys are crazy!"

Haruhi had her mouth wide open, "u-u-u-u-u-uh… I uh… I-its not like that! We were just looking for a quiet place to study!"

The blonde in front of us smirked, taking a step forward to stroke Haruhi's cheek. "…Or maybe…" he lifted her chin, closing in on her, "…you're into a guy like me?"

I felt my composure snap and I wrapped an arm around my best friends waist, pulling her back behind me. I glared sharply at the man, but when I heard a commotion behind me, I looked over to find Haruhi poised over a stand… with a broken vase on the ground in front of her.

I halted, and felt my breath disappear.

 _Fuck! Fuck! Shit! Crap!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Damn you Haruhi!_ I screamed mentally.

The twins came up behind me, and I felt their breath on my neck as they spoke, "Awwwww!"

One spoke, "we were going to feature that renascence vase in an upcoming school auction!"

"Now you've done it commoners! The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8 million yen!"

This time, I didn't contain my voice.

"What….?" I muttered, speechless as the numbers appeared before my eyes. "What….? WHAT?"

I felt the twin's eyes on me, "Oh!" they chorused, "It speaks!"

"8 million yen?!" Haruhi screeched, ignoring the two. Her head drooped and she said something else, but I just felt myself freeze as solid as concrete. I crouched on the ground and stayed still as I felt panic course through my veins.

 _8…_

 _Million…._

 _Yen..._

"We're…. gonna… have to pay you back…" I spoke quietly, still silently rocking myself to contain my shock.

The twins looked at each other, "With what money? You can't even afford school uniforms!" One continued, "what's with those grubby outfits you've got on anyway…?"

I looked down at my plaid shirt, "grubby…? I quite like this shirt…"

 _I suppose I have had it for a few years now… maybe I should throw it out?_

The guy with the glasses picked up a shard of the vase, twisting it around in his hands in a sinister looking way. "Well what do you think we should do Tamaki?"

Haruhi shook like a leaf, and I turned to look at the guy as he spoke, "There's a famous saying you may have heard Fujioka, Aozora," he crossed his legs on his throne, and pointed at us. "When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you both can pay with your body!"

 _Huh…?_

He continued, "That means starting today, you're the Host Clubs dogs."

 _I want to refuse but… I guess it is the only way we can pay him back without being plunged into never ending debt…_

I felt sulky at the thought of doing cleaning, and I hoped to god they wouldn't make me do anything like that. It was probably inevitable.

I looked up to see Haruhi collapse dramatically next to me, and the Host Club members around us.

I sighed and put my forehead on my knee, and muttered…

"woof…"

Haruhi and I had just gotten back from the supermarket. We'd been sent off to grab some more coffee and because we were told to use the clubs card, we went with the same coffee I usually bought myself. For as long as I could remember, I lived with my father and younger brother. Though my father wasn't always around, we were a close nit family, especially since that day…

"Hey Ren… you don't have to work here if you don't want to. I was the one who broke the vase, so it's not your fault… I'm sure they'd let you leave if you wanted to…" Haruhi said.

I shook my head and looked sideways at her, "not happening."

I walked ahead to open the music room door, and when I turned back I saw her smile at me before entering with the bag in hand.

As we entered, the blonde idiot, who I now knew as Tamaki Suoh, spoke to us. "Speak of the devil! Thanks for doing the shopping little piglets- did you get everything on our list?"

"What?" Haruhi whispered to me, "Piglet?!"

I took the bag from Haruhi and put it down next to Tamaki. He reached in and paused, "hey, wait a minute…" He lifted out the coffee, "What is this…?"

"Just what it looks like-" I cut Haruhi off and said "Coffee."

"I've never seen this before; is this the kind that's already ground?"

"What do you mean? It's instant coffee."

The two girls across from the table both tilted their heads in confusion, "It's instant?"

 _You're kidding me…? Rich people don't even know about instant coffee? That's just sad. Talk about extreme class division._

"Whoa!" Tamaki exclaimed, his face lighting up, "I've heard of this before-" _thank god they at least know it exists-_ "It's commoners coffee! You just add hot water!"

 _Let me kill him, please._ I looked at Haruhi, who looked back and shook her head.

The crowed began to expand, and the girls leaned forward, "I didn't know there was such a thing…?"

"So it's true," another chimed, "poor people don't even have enough time to grind their own coffee beans!" They all nodded and hummed.

Soon there were people around us too on this side, including the twins and the glasses guy, who I knew to be Kyoya.

Kyoya spoke up, "Commoners are pretty smart."

"100 grams for 300 yen?" one twin spoke, and the other continued, "That's a lot less than we normally pay!"

Haruhi and I were pretty irked that they were making such a big deal about it. Haruhi growled, "we'll go back and get something else- excuse us for not getting you guys expensive coffee…"

Tamaki's hand shot up, "no, I'll keep it!"

They all exclaimed and clapped as he said, "I'm going to give it a try! I will drink this coffee!"

 _Oh bother_ I thought. I huffed, and turned around, walking away to my bag.

I practically ignored everything else, and mentally I apologized for leaving Haruhi alone, but I was sure she'd understand. Despite keeping a calm stature on the outside, I was always a very emotional person. I just didn't know how to express it, and so often I just walked away like now.

I picked up my bag and went to a table in the corner, pulling out my headphones and sketch book.

I needed to calm down, and this was the best way possible, so I began to sketch out a drawing of a bird. My bird to be exact. I currently am the owner of two birds who I call Little Red and Little Blue. They have been with me for two years thus far, and I love them like my family. They roam free but never have once not come back. I usually drew pictures of them all the time, and I put them all across the walls of my bedroom. They seemed to really like them, as they spent a majority of the time of the day in my room or by the front door.

Blue was a pale-headed Rosella, and Red was a western Rosella. If I had to explain their personalities, I would say that Blue was the more docile of the two, as unlike Red, he didn't follow me 24/7 around the house. He came up to me for pets and food only, but Red seemed to like watching everything I do. The little female was always somewhere around me or my brother.

Not that either of us minded, we found them both to be adorable.

It was a while before I looked up, and my eyes were draw to the laughter I heard not too far from my table.

It seemed Hikaru was the one who was laughing, and teasing his twin. They ended up playing their 'act' I suppose, but when I saw them together, I had to personally admit I wasn't as repulsed by their act as Haruhi was when I saw her face.

Perhaps it was because I often teased my brother, though not in the lovey dovey way the two did. I wasn't a fan of incest, but seeing them together as siblings did make me think of the little boy who was probably waiting for me to come home.

 _Aito…. I wonder if he's with Red and Blue… I wonder if he's upset that I can't come home early because of the host club… I'll have to make him meatballs tonight._

"Oh wow! That such a beautiful drawing!" a voice spoke up.

I looked to my left and it seemed that two girls had wandered over to me.

 _When did they get here?_

"U-uh…. Thanks I guess…" I muttered back.

They looked at me curiously, whispering to each other as though I wasn't in front of them.

"Wow… he's actually quite cute if you look closely…" The blonde said.

"Your right… his eyes are almost hypnotizing…." The other whispered back.

I felt a little embarrassed by their compliments, so I turned back to my drawing.

"Um… do you mind if we sit and watch your draw Aozora-san?"

I shook my head quietly, and they sat down, continuing to whisper to each other. I felt a little shy under their gazes, for I wasn't used to so much attention from girls my age, but I managed to keep my blush under control as I thought of what next to draw.

When I couldn't think of anything, I became extra nervous, and I glanced up to see they were staring intently at me. I looked back at both of them when my gaze was attracted to the blonde's plump curls.

"u-um…" I stuttered, looking at them. They peered closer with smiles and hummed. "Do you mind if I draw your portrait….?"

They blinked surprised, and nodded quietly, and so I set away drawing both of the girls quietly. As they clock ticked on, a few other girls came over and a small gathering of six girls began to loom over my shoulder.

"Wow! He's such an amazing artist!"

"Yeah, who could have known?! He looked so quiet I thought he was scary at first, but he's actually really talented..."

"Yeah I agree!"

When I finished the drawing, I ripped the piece out of my journal and passed it to the girls who looked in awe at it.

"Oh my gosh! This looks amazing!"

"I couldn't draw this for my life! How are you so good?"

"W-well… I-its really just practice…"

The girls were quiet, all looking at me with wide eyes. I looked around at the numerous stares and suddenly I was beyond embarrassed, ducking my head with a blush.

The girls squealed, attracting the attention of a few of the hosts.

I looked over at Haruhi with a panicked gaze, mentally screaming to her 'HELP ME!'

She just laughed, but then gasped and slapped her fist into her palm. "I got it!"

Tamaki slipped up behind her, "Oh have I struck a-"

"Obnoxious!"

Tamaki went completely white and crouched away from us. I had to put a hand to my mouth to stop myself from bursting out into laughter.

 _She got him good! That's my Haruhi!_

"Excuse me," I smiled to the girls, getting up with my stuff and jogging over to Haruhi.

I opened my arms and hugged her, "god you are my best friend Haru!"

"…I'm happy you think of me that way, but I'm not so sure you should be this happy about me being mean…"

"Probably, but you made me proud."

She sighed, and hugged me back quickly before turning to Tamaki. "uh I'm sorry Tamaki-Senpai…"

The twins appeared and laughed, "You're a hero alright!"

"I'm sorry senpai," she continued, "but your lesson did strike a small cord with me…"

I looked at her and smirked, _You little liar._

I flinched when I felt someone staring at me, and when I glanced back it wasn't just a _someone,_ it was more all of the girls who stared and blushed.

 _Oh god…_

I looked away and blushed like crazy. Then I noticed the twins had taken off her glasses and were looking wide eyed at her face.

 _Well she does have really pretty eyes._

One of them looked up and narrowed their gaze at me. I stared back in confusion, as they exchanged a glance and pointed for me to come next to Haruhi.

I came and stood next to her, and one of them pushed up my bangs. They also looked wide eyed at me, and their glances continued to switch from me to Haruhi until Tamaki barged in.

He gaped at us, and then snapped his fingers.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!"

They saluted, "got it!"

Then we were towed out of their quicker than I could say 'shit.'


End file.
